This invention relates to heat sink assemblies and particularly to such a unit which has substantially improved heat conduction and convection properties.
Heat sink units, particularly those of the plate type have been in use in electrical component assemblies, such as alternators for many years. One of the most important aspects of such units is the maintenance of sufficiently low operating temperatures to preclude damage to the units or increased electrical losses due to high operating temperatures.
This is particularly true in automobile alternator units in which diodes are directly mounted on heat sink plates of the alternator.